


Happiness

by tirsynni



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, end game interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end goal was always happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squall

Seifer was fishing.

Seifer was fishing with his posse, Fujin and Raijin.

Seifer was fishing, and he was awful at it.

But Seifer was alive and safe and with his posse.

Seifer was happy.

They all were. Zell finally had his hot dogs. Selphie recorded everyone’s laughter. Irvine was flirting. Quistis was smiling. Cid and Matron held each other, content.

Rinoa pointed to a shooting star and smiled that smile like she knew so many things he didn’t, and that was okay.

She was happy.

She wasn’t crying.

They were together and happy and loved and home, in their bright spaces with their special people.

They weren’t alone.

“No,” she whispered, and he ignored it.

They were happy. Seifer had lived and was reunited with his posse.

Squall was no longer alone.

Held in Rinoa’s arms, her weeping Balamb’s band playing a soft melody, Squall Leonhart let himself fade away.

He wasn’t alone.


	2. Laguna

He stared at his ring and remembered the night he gave it to her.

She had looked so happy.

 _He_ had been so happy. He never thought that she would accept. When she did, he swore he was the happiest man alive.

For a while, _they_ had been so happy.

Then Ellone had been taken, and he had left Raine behind.

Then, instead of a reunion, he was told he was a widower and Ellone was sent to an orphanage. So much happiness lost in a simple message.

Seventeen years later and not only was he reunited with his darling Ellone, but she presented him with the news of a son. A courageous, heroic son.

He told Squall they had a lot to talk about.

…they never had the chance to talk.

He looked up from his ring to the two tombstones in front of him.

_Raine Loire_

_Squall Leonhart_

_You are loved._

He thinks he could have made Squall happy, too.


End file.
